User blog:Wassboss/Super Smash Bros Tournament Reboot: Fox vs Samus
Today we have the battle of the galactic warriors as the leader of star fox faces off against the protecter of the galaxy. One works with a team, the other is a lone wolf. One spends his time behind the wheel of a arwing and the other prefers to get more up close and personal with her enemies. Both hail from franchises that have fallen by the wayside as of late but only one can prove their franchise isn't doomed yet; Fox: The leader of the Star Fox team, who is determined to follow in his dead father's footsteps and defeat the twisted genius Andross. vs Samus: The original action girl and sworn enemy, haunted by the murder of her parents at the hands of the twisted Ridley. Who is deadliest. Fox Standard Moves Neutral Attack: Punches twice, then attacks with a flurry of kicks. Dash Attack: Performs a running jump kick. Forward Tilt: Kicks his leg out. Can be angled up or down. Up Tilt: Does a scorpion kick. Down Tilt: Swipes with his tail. Forward Smash: Does a spinning jump kick. Up Smash: Does a flip kick. Down Smash: Does the splits, kicking to either side of him. Neutral Aerial: Performs a sex kick. Forward Aeriel: Does five kicks in quick succession. Back Aerial: Does a spin kick behind himself. Up Aerial: Flips his tail in a whip attack and follows up with a overhead kick. Down Aerial: Does a spinning drill kick. Throws: Fox grabs an opponent and does one of four throws; Releases his opponent and knocks them away with a punch. Throws his opponent behind him and shoots 3 times with his blaster. Throws his opponent upwards and shoots them with his blaster. Throws them on the floor and shoots at them. Link for more detailed stats and further standard moves: http://www.ssbwiki.com/Fox_(SSB4)#Moveset Special Moves Neutral Special: Blaster. Fox pulls out his blaster and fires at an opponent in a quick flurry. While the blaster shots are very weak they can be fired at a incredibly quick rate and can be used to chip away at an opponents health, building up damage for a follow up attack. Side Special: Fox Illusion. Fox flashes blue and dashes forward at incredible speed, damaging any opponent in his path. The speed is so fast that Fox will go through any opponent he connects with. Does minor damage and little knockback. Up Special: Fire Fox. Fox clenches his fist and starts to charge up, surrounded by fire before launching himself into the air in a fiery blast. The attack can be aimed in any direction and will do medium damage with a decent knockback. Down Special: Reflector. Fox taps a device on his leg, creating a blue hexagonal forcefield. This will defend against any projectile attack, reflecting it back at the opponent who uses it. After a taking enough damage the reflector will be deactivated. Will do minor damage to anyone standing next to it when it's activated. Final Smash: Landmaster. Fox leaps off the screen and returns in his Landmaster, which will drop into the place he was standing in. The Landmaster has a cannon on the front which can be fired at an opponent, doing heavy damage and having a high knockback. The Landmaster can also do a barrel roll, damaging any opponent next to it as well as having jets on the bottom which can be used to lift the Landmaster and anyone on it into the air. The Landmaster can also be used to run over an opponent doing high damage. The Landmaster lasts for about 10 seconds. Blaster 2.jpg|Fox using his Blaster. Fox Illusion 2.jpg|Fox Illusion. Fire Fox.jpg|Fire Fox in use. Reflecter.jpg|Fox using his Reflector. Landmaster.jpg|Landmaster. Samus Standard Moves Neutral Attack: Punches and then smacks the opponent with her cannon. Dash Attack: Shoulder rams her opponent. Forward Tilt: Performs a roundhouse kick. Up Tilt: Does an axe kick. Down Tilt: Blasts an opponents feet with her arm cannon. Forward Smash: Punches forward with her cannon, releasing a small burst of fire. Up Smash: Fires five blasts overhead in an arc. Down Smash: Does a leg sweep. Neutral Aerial: Does a pair of kicks, forwards and backwards. Forward Aeriel: Shoots five blasts forwards. Back Aerial: Kicks backwards. Up Aerial: Does an upwards drill kick. Down Aerial: Swings down with her arm cannon. Can meteor smash. Throws: Samus grabs an opponent and does one of four throws; Twirls the opponent above her head and throws them forward. Swings her opponent behind her. Holds the opponent above her and blasts them with the grapple beam. Whips the opponent into the floor. Link for more detailed stats and further standard moves: http://www.ssbwiki.com/Samus_(SSB4)#Moveset Special Moves Neutral Special: Charge Shot. Samus will charge up her arm cannon and fire off a blast of energy at the opponent. The longer she charges the shot the more powerful it is. At it's most powerful the blast has a high knockback and high damage. Side Special: Missile. Samus fires a missile out of her arm cannon which is either a homing or super missile. The Homing Missile will lock onto an opponent, doing minor damage. The Super Missile does more damage but does not lock onto an opponent, it just travels in a straight line until it hits and opponent or surface. Up Special: Screw Attack. Samus somersaults into the air, surrounding herself in a bluish energy field; damaging any opponent it connects with. The attack does minor damage but can also do multiple hits and will draw an opponent into it's centre, holding them in place. Down Special: Bomb. Samus will shift into her Morph Ball form, dropping a timed bomb out as she does. The bomb will explode on contact with an opponent or solid surface, doing minor damage. Samus can also use the bomb to launch herself into the air, to switch into an aerial attack. Final Smash: Zero Laser. Samus will charge her arm cannon and fires a massive beam of energy across the screen. The laser dose massive damage and knockback and can be angled up or down, allowing Samus to hit any opponent not hit by the original blast. The beam lasts for about 5 seconds. Charge Shot.jpeg|Samus charging up her Charge Shot. Missile.jpg|Samus firing her Missile. Screw Attack.jpg|Screw Attack in use. Bomb Samus.jpg|Samus deploying a Bomb. Zero Lazer.jpeg|Zero Laser. X Factors Strength: Fox=60/Samus=75 Fox's not the most powerful of fighters and most of his standard and special moves don't do that much damage or knockback, owing to his light weight. Samus is much heavier and therefore has more weight to put behind her blows and her moves are just that bit stronger. Speed: Fox=87/Samus=60 ' What he lacks in strength Fox more than makes up for with his speed. He has one of the fastest dashing speeds in the game and most of his attacks can be spammed quickly especially his neutral standard and special attack. Samus's bulky power suit works against her in this aspect and her dashing and attacking speed is slower than average and require longer to charge up and use. '''Agility/Aerial Mobility: Fox=82/Samus=74 ' Fox's natural speed also gives him great agility and many of his moves are quite acrobatic in nature and also translate well into a good aerial game, allowing him to juggle opponents and land the first blow. Samus does show surprising agility in her combat style, both in the air and on the ground but she is just not as agile as Fox. '''Close Quarters Combat: Fox=83/Samus=83 Both of these fighters bring an effective but different close range combat style. Fox uses a hit and run technique, not directing engaging his opponent but trying to whittle them down for a finishing blow. Samus tends to take a more brute force approach, using her more powerful attacks and heavier weight to get in and do damage to an opponent. These styles almost directly contrast and which is more effective is up to personal preference so I'm going to call it even. Ranged Combat: Fox=68/Samus=80 Fox only brings one ranged weapon to this battle; his blaster and while it is incredibly weak and has no knockback it fits in with his hit and run style very well and can rack up damage on an opponent. Samus brings three ranged attacks to the table and this gives her more variety in her usage and an superior overall ranged game. However her rating is lowered by Fox's reflector which gives him a good defence against her various projectiles. Brutality: Fox=58/Samus=65 Despite their roles as heroes of their respective games, both Samus and Fox are shown to be quite brutal, blowing up or gunning down their opponents. What gives Samus the edge though is that she tends to get up close and personal with her enemies more often and has to directly finish them off. Fox does most of his fighting from behind the controls of an Arwing, against other Arwing's and even though there are pilots inside the act of gunning them down is less personal. Voting System/Notes In order to counted as full votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edges format. Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. Remember this tourny is based on the fighters on how they are portrayed in the smash bros universe so take that into consideration when you vote. Attacks will only be as damaging as they are in the smash universe regardless on how powerful they are in the universe they are from. Remember the moves listed are not the only moves the characters are using in this fight, they are merely there to make it easier for people to give edges if they so wish to. I have given a brief description of each standard and special move but have also linked to each characters respective move-set list for more detailed analysis if you so wish. Battle On a desolate space station in a galaxy far away, an orange spaceship slowly descends upon the station. It touches down silently and stands motionless for a few moments before a hatch opens on the side and a walkway slides out. As it touches the floor a figure emerges from the doorway and strolls calmly down and onto the space station, the walkway ascending into the ship once they touch down. Their visor scans the area but picks up no sign of life. She knows it's here though, the artifact and she scans the area again, this time searching for her objective. She doesn't pick it up directly but the visor does pick up faint energy levels further in the station and she heads towards the source of the readings, her arm cannon dangling by her side. As she makes her way further into the ship the signals get stronger and stronger until she eventually reaches a large room, a light flickering in the middle to showcase a small round cube with engravings of various symbols and characters. Beneath her visor Samus smiles and walks over to the cube, gently picking it up and inspecting it. "I've never seen these markings before," she says to herself and turns the cube in her hands, feeling the raw power that it is emitting. She turns to head back to her ship when something bursts past her, making her jump and the artifact is taken from her grasp. She raises her arm cannon and scans the area and her visor eventually settles on a person, well an animal anyhow. The creature is a fox and it has the artifact in it's hand and seems to be in awe of it. "Drop the artifact at once" Samus says menacingly and the person looks up at her and grins. "Who are you," he asks. "I am Samus Aran and that artifact you are holding belongs to me." "Ah yes, I've heard of you Samus, you're supposed to be very good. My name is Fox McCloud, leader of Star Fox team" the fox replies. "I am warning you, the artefact that you are holding is very important. You will hand it over or I will be forced to take offensive action" Samus says and begins to charge up a energy ball. "I'm sorry Samus but I'm afraid i'm not going to be able to do that," Fox says "you see I need this artefact and the power that it possesses." Samus releases her charge shot and the ball of energy barrels towards Fox but he has anticipated the attack and easily sidesteps the projectile. He attaches the artefact to a hook on his belt and runs at Samus, leaping into the air and using Fire Fox to slam into her. The impact sends her flying back but fortunately her armour absorbs all of the damage. Fox tries to follow up his attack with a kick but Samus blocks with her arm cannon and performs a roundhouse kick of her own which knocks him to the floor. She tries to blast him while he's vulnerable but he's too quick for her and lands a punch of his own but it is too weak to do any real damage and she catches him in the jaw with a wild swing. He grabs his mouth in pain and this gives her to opportunity to launch a series of kicks and jabs which rock Fox back with each blow until he is backed up against the wall. He panics slightly and lashes out with a split kick which interrupts the attack pattern and gives him the opportunity to land a few blows himself. His attacks don't do much damage to the heavily armoured Samus but they are enough to distract her from her own attacks and Fox follows up these attacks with spinning jump kick which has enough force to jerk Samus's head back. Her head swirls from the impact and she doesn't have the chance to avoid the strike that launches her into the air. Fox follows up this strike with a scorpion kick to maintain her aerial momentum and follows her up into the air, juggling her with a variety of kicks and tail swipes. After a few seconds Fox relents his attack and allows Samus and her very battered armour to fall to the ground in a crumpled heap. Fox takes this opportunity to make a hasty exit, running back through the station to his Arwing which is parked on the main docking port. Samus gets to her feet slowly, checking for any serious injuries but she has only received a few minor bruises from her aerial battering. The first step she takes is tentative but she is soon racing after his adversary, ignoring the protests from her aching muscles. Fox takes out his blaster and fires off a barrage of shots but the angles and speed make it hard for him to get more than the occasional hit, most of which just ricochet harmlessly off her power suit. Samus returns fire with some miniature energy balls but she faces a similar problem and this continues until the two exit onto the docking port. Fox changes his tact and turns to face his approaching opponent and drops into a kneel. He flashes blue and launches forward, slamming into Samus and knocking them both away with the impact of the blow. Fox twists in the air and lands perfectly on his feet while Samus is not quite as lucky and she lands awkwardly on her side but she quickly scrambles back to her feet. This gives Fox to opportunity to dash to his Arwing, leaping into the seat and preparing for take off. Before he can though he hears a audible beeping and quickly leaps back out of the seat as an explosion goes off, shattering the glass covering and damaging the controls. "That's my ride out of here" he protests but Samus is unfazed and slides out her plasma whip, hooking it around his leg and pulling him towards her. He tries to wriggle free but she lifts him into the air and slams him into ground. The impact of the blow dislodges the artefact from his belt and it tumbles away. Fox cries out angrily and takes out his blaster, furiously pulling down on the trigger as the lasers fly out. They all make solid connections with Samus but her armour means that the weak shots do very little besides being a minor annoyance. Nonetheless the blaster shots do loosen her grip of her whip which allows Fox to get free and snatch up the artefact from where it had rolled away. Samus runs at him, firing off a homing missile as she does so. Fox tries to sidestep it but the missile continues to follow him and he is forced to activate his Reflector which deflects the missile off to the side. This is exactly the distraction Samus needed and she swings her arm cannon at Fox as she approaches, hoping to catch him off guard. Fox just about manages to register the attack and pulls off an acrobatic matrixesque dodge to avoid it. He then flicks his tail out, sweeping Samus's legs out from underneath her, and then delivers a series of punches to her helmet. After a particularly nasty blow the helmet is dislodged and comes loose from the rest of the power suit, bouncing away down the surface of the landing pad. "Wait," says Fox as he looks down at his de-masked opponent. "You're a girl" he says surprised and as he does so the landing pad is bathed in the glow of a smash ball. Samus takes advantage of his confusion and activates her screw attack, launching the both into the air in a flurry of energy. She lands gracefully on her feet while Fox lands in a crumpled heap on the floor and she gives him a boot to the face just for god measure before firing a missile at the smash ball which connects and shatters the smash ball instantaneously. She turns back to Fox who is just now getting to his feet and fires off the smash attack before he can react, catching him the massive energy beam and lifting him up into the air. He is quickly knocked unconscious by the sheer force and as the beam ends he drops out of the air, only to be caught by Samus before he can hit the ground. She lays him out gently on the floor and retrieves the artefact from his belt. "I warned you" she says softly and walks over to where her helmet has come to a rest and places it back over her head, a gentle hissing telling her that it has locked into place. She then heads back to her spaceship and takes off into the depths of space, leaving behind her unconscious opponent to figure his own way back home. 'Winner: Samus ' Final Verdict Samus won this battle for many reasons. Firstly her attacks were much stronger than Fox's and while this meant she couldn't attack as quickly when she did land a blow it did more damage and allowed her to end the fight quicker. Samus also won out in the projectile game due to her wider variety of options whereas Fox was limited to his blaster which was more of a distraction tool than anything else. Finally many of the voters pointed out that Samus's power suit gave her a great deal of protection against whatever Fox could throw at her, making his already weaker moves even less damaging. Category:Blog posts